una lluvia de sentimientos
by izayoitaisho
Summary: inuyasha decide que es hora de que kagome sepa lo que siente sus corazón...kagome ya no puede con su dolor que siente impotente y sin vida mal sumary pero buena historia
1. el amor y la despedida

_(Cursiva pensamientos)_

Acciones

Los personajes no me pertrechen etc…. Pero esta historia si jajaja

Pero que les gustes

La gran batalla se acerca todos estaban muy preocupados kagome no podía dormir y mejor decide irse a despejar pero lo que kagome no sabía es que inuyasha no estaba dormido así que percato al instante que kagome se fue decidió seguirla para checar que no le pase nada. Inuyasha ya estaba cercas de kagome y la nota rara como triste o pensativa.

Inuyasha: kagome… que te ocurre

Kagome: mm nada (_no quiero que sepa la verdad tengo miedo a su rechazo_)

Inuyasha: (_cree que me puede engañar como si no la conociera_) kagome te conozco y sé que me estas mintiendo

Se cruzo de brazos y se disidió a mirarla

Kagome: bu...ee...no es que…

Inuyasha: tienes miedo de la batalla de mañana contra naraku

Kagome: si pero…

Inuyasha: pero que kagome a caso hay algo más

Kagome: tengo… miedo… de que irá a pasar después de que la pela desaparezca… es que tengo miedo de ya nunca volver a vete Inuyasha… ya no puede mas y empieza a llorar más que intentaba en no hacerlo no pudo y una lagrima se la escapa 

Inuyasha: ka...go…me no piensa y la abraza ya no podía mas, odiaba ver a las mujeres llorara pero verla a ella llorar era demasiado, para él era como una tortura no podía ver a la mujer que ama con toda su alma verla sufrir eso no nunca

Kagome al sentir abrasada por el su ser se tranquilizo pero también le dolía al saber que algún día ya no lo podría ver y sentirlo así, eso sería aun sufrimiento horrible empezó a llorara otra vez pero ahora con dolor y mas tristeza más que antes.

Inuyasha: Ya no llores mi pequeña niña no me gusta verte llorar ni verte sufrir eso me parte el corazón y el alma porque eres lo más valioso para mi

Kagome: (_me dijo mi pequeña niña y que soy lo más valioso para él)_ se lleno de felicidad al oírle decirle eso una enorme felicidad salía de su corazón me dijiste mi… pequeña… niña…

Inuyasha sin saber que era lo que había dicho por primera vez no lo quería negar para que negar algo que él sabía que era cierto y que ya no podía mas guardarlo en su alma pues la ama con todo su ser.

Inuyasha: si te dije mi pequeña niña es porque eso eres para mí, mi pequeña niña y eres la persona más valiosa para mí y sabes… no me arrepiento de decírtelo porque te … amo te amo y no quiero perderte y que pienses que no te amo porque tú eres mi razón de ser, mi vida, la única razón de vivir, la razón de que este aquí, que tenga amigos, que confié en los demás, y sabes asta de que tenga unos enormes celos de koga, ese tal hoyo, de akitoki de todos los que te quieren apartarte de mi lado.

Kagome no podía creer lo que escuchaba era algo mágico era un sueño hecho realidad del cual no quería despertar jamás.

Inuyasha al decirle esto no la deja de abrazar y cada vez más la abraza con más intensidad la abraza con tanto amor puro y sincero que en ese momento no importaba nada más que ellos 2 no existía ni naraku ni la perla ni nadie más que ellos.

Inuyasha: y sabes sé que he sido un estúpido, un engreído, y que no me he portado bien con tigo cuando tú me entregas todo y de una manera tan gentil, con amor y yo te recibo con desprecio no merezco tu amor por eso me costaba trabajo confesarte mi amor por ti porque siento que lo no lo merezco y también porque soy un sucio hibrido que…..

Kagome se voltea para verlo a los ojos que muestran amor puro sinceridad confianza y sobre todo pureza y sin saber el se le habían salido algunas lagrimas a inuyasha.

Kagome: no digas que eres un sucio hibrido, para mi eres hermoso único especial nunca te despreciaría jamás por lo que eres y sabes por qué… porque te amo desde el momento en que te vi, así tal y como eres te amo, como nunca pensé amar a nadie inuyasha

Inuyasha: ka..gome… tu ere la única persona que confió en mí aparte de mi madre que me amo y que no me odio por lo que soy mi madre me amo mucho pero murió siendo yo muy joven, ella si me quería por lo que era, pero luego conocí a kikyo y ella me quería si pero me quería convertir en humano con la perla pero, tú no eres mi madre y aun así me amas por lo que soy nunca me has querido cambiar al contrario quieres que me quede así como un hibrido…

Kagome: si porque me enamore de tu verdadero ser, de tu esencia, de quien eres un hibrido y humano y también tu en tu forma de un demonio completo te amo de las tres formas pero yo te acepto tal y como viniste al mundo, así quiero que te quedes, como un hibrido, mi hibrido, mi querido inuyasha y siempre te amare como nunca lo imaginaras te amo.

Sin podre decirse nada más porque las palabras sobraban en ese instante inuyasha no lo dudo ni un segundo se fue a acercando cada vez más a los labios de kagome y kagome al saber a lo que iba no lo pensó y se fue acercando poco a poco hasta que se unieron en un solo beso que demostraba todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro sin importarles nada mas, más que ellos, se fueron separando ambos se miraron y ambos estaban rojos de la cara pero llenos de amor puro amor.

Kagome: esto es verdad no es un seño…

Inuyasha: mi pequeña niña claro que es verdad esto no es un sueño amor

Inuyasha se fue acercando a ella para darle otro beso que no iba hacer el último de sus vida ese beso fue bajando cada vez mas y mas dejando una línea de puros besos por todo su cuerpo ya desnudo kagome solo pudo gemir e igual que inuyasha cada uno decía el nombre del otro al final ya estaba llegando al punto crítico inuyasha no lo pensó mas y esparció su semilla en kagome en eso momento inuyasha le mordió el cuello marcándola como su mujer ella al sentir ese liquido en su vientre que se sentía tan bien algo que nunca podía imaginar que algún día se podrían sentir así tan plenos tan llenos de vida inuyasha se acostó a un lado de ella sin separare de ella pues aun seguían unidos y así querían seguir

En esa noche ocurrió el amor ambos cuerpos se demostraron lo mucho que uno al otro se amaban y se convirtieron en uno solo

Inuyasha: no te arrepientes de lo que paso amor

Kagome: no… por primera vez en toda mi vida no me arrepiento de nada mi querido inuyasha

Ambos se quedaron profunda mente dormidos abrazados uno al otro pero antes de que kagome queda dormida se le vino por la mente la remota idea de que podría quedar embarazada y con el tan solo hecho de pensarlo…

Kagome: (_si eso llegara a pasar yo seria profunda mente feliz pues tener un hijo de inuyasha sería la mejor noticia del mundo_)

Y se quedo profunda mente dormida…

Ya que kagome fue rescatada por inuyasha de la oscuridad (según el manga) de la perla y por desgracia inuyasha fue a enviado época… kagome ya asía echada en su cama triste perdida ya no quería vivir sin él a su lado la vida para ella no valía nada…

Kagome: inuyasha no sabes cuánto te extraño, te necesito mi amor.

Naomi: papa kagome ya me preocupo mucho

Abuelo: mmm pues se que el estado de mi kagome es malo pero que podemos aser para ayudarle…

Naomi: desde que inuyasha se fue ella nomas va la escuela, regresa y se encierra en su cuarto ya ni sale. Y ya lleva 1 mes así y casi ni come me preocupa mucho (_comprendo tu sufrimiento hija perder a alguien que amas se que duele y mucho, pero si tan solo te pudiera ayudar si tan solo pudiera traer a inuyasha de regreso lo aria_)

Abuelo: mira deja invito a sus amigas para que vengan a distraer a kagome te parece es lo único que podemos hacer por ahora no crees… hija.

Naomi: si, está bien papa gracias.

Paso 1 hora y las amigas llegaron todas angustiadas por el comportamiento de kagome durante este mes.

Eri: y donde esta kagome

Naomi: en su habitación, de ahí no sale

Las amigas: ok

Ellas suben por las escaleras decididas a animar a su amiga. Kagome toda triste en su cuarto solo pensaba en inuyasha y en esa noche tan maravillosa que paso con el cuándo (tok tok)

Kagome: pasa mama

Las amigas: no kagome somos nosotras, hola kagome como estas

Kagome: hola chicas no sabía k iban a venir (_la verdad no tengo ganas de ver a nadie y cómo voy a estar más que triste_)

Ayumi: bueno es que vinimos haber como estabas

Eri: si es que todo este mes has estado muy triste y eso no nos gusta y no es bueno para tu salud amiga

Kagome: no se preocupen chicas…. estaré bien. (_Como si eso fuera posible la única cosa que me ara feliz es ver a mi amado inuyasha_)

Yuka: kagome yo sé que es difícil por lo que estas pasando. Pero piensa que algún día podrás verlo de nuevo e inuyasha no quisiera verte así de triste, piensa en tu salud.

Kagome: es que… ustedes no saben… él nunca podrá regresar y yo… nunca lo podre volver a ver nunca mas

Eri: pero por qué… digo ni que se alla muerto o…

Yuka: no lo vuelvas a decir eso eri no vez como esta kagome y tu pensando eso

Kagome: no me van a creer nunca… me dirán que estoy loca y que estoy soñando o que estoy delirando o algo así…

Ayumi: no kagome dinos te entenderemos y te podrás desahogar

Eri: si kagome dinos.

Kagome el sentirse muy mal y con tanto dolo les cuanta todo lo del pozo lo de las atravesar del tiempo, lo de inuyasha las aventuras sus otros amigos todo hasta lo de kikyo y hasta lo su noche de amor.

Yuka: por eso no ibas a la escuela.

Kagome: (_ella solo asiente_)

Eri: con razón pero que linda historia y triste… pero porque se cero el pozo…

Kagome: no lo sé… tal vez porque la perla de shikon ya no existe o porque mi misión en esa época acabo la verdad no se…

Ayumi: ya verás que un día lo podrás ver y podrán estar juntos para siempre kagome (_kagome ya verás serás feliz y muy pronto lo sé_)

Eri: por eso tienes que ser fuerte y no rendirte, nosotras... pensábamos que era un chico bueno; diferente por cómo te trata hasta que lo conocimos y relación con el bueno pensábamos que por tenerte a ti y a la otra creíamos que no te quería pero, al ver las razones por las culés sufrías te entendemos tener a tu reencarnación y que ambas lo amen si esta difícil pero al final el te eligió a ti eso quiere decir que te amo y mucho ya verás su amor vencerá todos los obstáculos y hasta el tiempo mismo ya lo veras amiga.

Kagome: si eso espero…

Yuka: pero dime cuántos años tiene el

Kagome: jaja pos parece de 17 pero creo que tiene más como más de 50 años.

Yuka: ooooooo! pero como

Kagome: pos porque no es humano es un hibrido es mitad demonio y mitad humano

Yuka: oooo pero sin desanimarte pero como durar lo mismo que el, si eres humana aun que tengas poderes espirituales no creo que vivas tanto tiempo como él.

Kagome: verán cuando un demonio te marca a la mujer a la que será su mujer dura el mismo tiempo que el también por eso sufro, porque tendré mucho de vida y sin él. se pone triste y se le salen las lagrimas.

Eri: bueno dejemos de estar tristes mejor bajemos a comer y a salir porque ya me han dicho que casi no comes kagome y ni sales anda salgamos al parque al cine o algún lugar tu solo dinos.

En eso kagome se Levante de la cama pero antes de poder dar un paso se desmalla sus amigas todas asustadas por lo sucedido le hablan a la mama de kagome.

Yuka: señora kagome se desmayo.

En ese momento la mama y sus amigas la acuestan en la cama y naomi llama a un médico y llega lo más rápido que puede.

Medico: donde está la paciente

Sota: arriba por favor cúrela

Medico: haré todo lo que pueda pequeño

El médico al entrar les pide que les digan que pasó y que ha pasado en estos días que come y ya que le cuentan que kagome casi no come les piden que salgan de la habitación, revisa a kagome detalladamente al salir de la habitación…

La mama: como esta mi hija (_toda preocupada por su salud de su hija)_

Y sus amigas hay sin poder hacer nada solo ver y esperar el resultado se sentían impotentes y muy preocupadas por la salud de su amiga

Medico: bueno esta débil porque no ha comido lo suficiente y también por su estado no es bueno que no coma le puede hacer muy mal

La mama: como que por su estado que tiene aun más inquieta por lo que el médico dice tiene miedo de su estado

El médico: no lo saben….

Naomi: no… que… que tiene dígame por favor

El médico: bueno es que aparte de que no tiene muchas defesas por falta de casi no comer también su hija bueno… está… embarazada.

Continuara….


	2. la alegría y el porvenir de la vida

Ya que el médico le dice lo que tienen

La mama, el abuelo, sota y las amigas queeeeeeeeee! O.o como

El médico: bueno eso es lo que tiene su kagome tiene que comer más pos tiene a una creatura por que alimentarse vendré en 1 semana a ver cómo va ok.

Naomi: cuantos meses tiene.

Medico: 1 mes apenes por eso tiene que cuidarla y tiene que checar que coma y no se deprima que eso le hará daño tanto como a ella como a su hijo

Mientras tanto kagome

Kagome: no puedo creerlo voy a tener un hijo de inuyasha estoy tan feliz tendre un pedacito de él, pero él nunca lo podrá saber (_y en eso se pone a llorar de tristeza por no poderle decir a inuyasha y de orgullo pues va a tener un bebe de inuyasha del hombre que ama con toda su alma)_ mi mama de seguro me va a regañar por entregarme a inuyasha aun siendo chica pero ella no es así me entenderá muy feliz pues sabe que su familia no se opondrá a tener a su bebe

Afuera la mama y los demás

Naomi: miren todos no vamos a juzgar a kagome de seguro lo que izo, lo izo con amor y ella debe de estar feliz pues a ser madre y su hijo es del hombre que ama y eso le darán energías por vivir y seguir adelante con su vida

Yuka: pues eso es verdad pero k pasara con la escuela.

Naomi: eso solo lo sabe kagome. Pero lo más seguro va querer ir por unos meses, mas mientras no se le note

Mientras tanto en la otra época inuyasha estaba sentado en una de las ramas del árbol sagrado solo estaba esperando que kagome regrese porque él siente un gran amor por ella y no puede estar un momento más sin lejos de ella el asta haciendo todo lo posible por ver a su amada kagome pero sin ningún resultado. Pero algo inexplicable sucede se siente feliz de repente como si algo hermoso estuviera pasando su corazón se acelera y empieza a sonreír. Sin saber lo que pasa

Mientras tanto kagome se levanta y decide salir de su habitación para ir a comer pues sabe que lo necesita ella y el bebe.

Kagome: mama, amigas, souta, abuelo, lo siento debí ser más precavida pero…

Naomi: hija te entendemos todos sabemos que lo hiciste por amor y no te vamos a juzgar

Sota: seré tío wiiiii y tendrá orejas como inu

Kagome: pues eso aun no lo sé pero me encantaría

Naomi: eso lo sabremos a su momento

Abuelo: tendré un bisnieto soy tan feliz _(al fin un a alguien a quien le pueda contar todo sobre su familia y que le agá caso)_

Kagome: Saben con lo que está pasando me di cuenta que no me tengo que rendir pues ahora ya tengo más motivos porque vivir y es este pequeño bebe es mi razón de vivir

Todos: así es kagome no te rindas la abrazan y le desean lo mejor

Kagome les dice a todos k ira a la escuela mientras no se le note el embarazo pero cuando ya se le empiece a notar dejara de asistir la escuela

Kagome: iré a comer me hace falta… y este chiquito quiere comer toda orgullosa por su hijito baja muy feliz por las escaleras pensando solo en su hijo que se esta formando dentro de ella.

Kagome pasa por el árbol sagrado ve la cicatriz y la toca

Kagome: (_inuyasha si supieras que vamos a tener un hijo de seguro estuvieras muy feliz y estarías compartiendo esta gran felicidad con migo_)

Pasaron 3 meses más hasta k se le noto a kagome pues ya tenía 4 meses de embarazo y pos tuvo que dejar la escuela pero sus amigas siempre la iban a ver pero mientras tanto inuyasha sentía que algo hermoso estaba pasando y si eso era que su bebe ya le faltaba poco por nacer aunque él no lo sepa el instinto le decía que algo hermoso estaba pasando

Kagome: hay chiquito o chiquita ya te quiero tener entre mis brazos ya quiero ver cómo eres haber si tienes las orejitas de tu papa, los ojos, el cabello mi pequeñito no e faltara nada aun que se que el cariño de un padre es único para sus manos en su vientre ya de 7 meses de embarazo

Kagome todos los días va al árbol sagrado se recuesta hay y habla con su bebito y también como si inuyasha estuviera le dice todo lo que han pasado y como se mueve el pequeñito le dice que es igual de inquieto como tu…

Kagome ya tiene 7 meses imedio de embarazo (si ya se k rápido) y todos se preparan en hacerle su fiesta al bebe y a kagome todos festejaron pero kagome quería estar en el pozo al llegar ahí se sienta junto al pozo ella solo quiere a inuyasha solo quiere tenerlo junto a ella en estos momentos tan lindos para ella de la nada el poso brilla ella no se da cuanta pues esta con los ojos serados y llenos de lágrimas cuando del otro lado

Inuyasha está en la cabaña de la anciana kaede pues en la casa de miroku y sango estaban muy empalagosos y él no quería ver eso le recordaba a kagome y a él en esa noche tan hermosa que pasaron juntos… de repente

Inuyasha: y esa luz de donde viene (_esa luz pero viene del …)_

Kaede: creo que del pozo _(que extraño eso no debe de pasar el pozo esta serado como es que)_

Pero antes de seguir pensando se da cuenta que inuyasha ya no está. Y en ese momento inuyasha sale corriendo. Y al estar junto al pozo no ve a nadie dentro pero siente una sensación que le dice que alguien lo está llamando a sí que decide meterse al pozo sin saber el resultado él no lo piensa y se introduce dentro …

Continuara


	3. la sorpresa mas grande de la vida

Inuyasha no lo piensa y se lanza y del otro lado kagome triste sin saber que inuyasha estaba a punto de llegar y llenarla de felicidad

Kagome: o inuyasha como me haces falta horita más que nada y si tú supieras que…

Inuyasha: ka...go…me qué tengo que saber

Kagome levanta la mirada pero como esta en cauquillas y con un vestido que ase que no sele note en embarazo inuyasha aun no sabe que esta embarazada en ese momento kagome grita llorando pero de emoción todos en la casa se asustan y van a ver k pasa

Kagome: inu..ya… sha estas aquí no es un sueño

Inuyasha: no… mi pequeña es real estoy aquí con tigo y nunca me iré

Inuyasha se pone de rodillas para estar con ella

Kagome: me podrías ayudar a levantarme

Inuyasha: si

La levanta cuando ve que esta gordita de la pansa y le pregunta que paso

Kagome: inuyasha estoy esperando un hijo tuyo no te lo pude decir porque cuando meteré ya no podía atravesar el pozo y no te lo pude decir

Inuyasha no reaccionaba pues con esa noticia aclaraba su mente

Inuyasha: _(con razón me sentía tan lleno de felicidad voy a ser padre voy a tener un cachorro mio y de kagome lo cuidare de que no le pase lo que a mí, me tendrá a mí y a su madre nada le faltara) _

Inuyasha sale del transe que estaba

Inuyasha: o kagome te amo me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo te amo y esta noticia me llena de alegría

En ese momento inuyasha abraza a kagome con buera claro sin dañar su cachorro y le da un beso que ella le corresponde pero también en ese momento los demás llegan y los ben la mama les cierra la puerta y mete a los demás a la casa para que no anden de chismosos

Inuyasha: kagome me has hecho muy feliz yo sabía que algo estaba por pasar pero no sabía pero sentía algo tan lindo. Te amo te amo te amo mi amor te amo

Inuyasha en eso momento ya no soporta más y se inca saca una conchita serrada

Inuyasha: kagome te quieres casar con migo….. Para estar juntos toda la eternidad para siempre

Kagome toca la conchita la abre y ve al anillo Hera hermoso

Llorando de pura emoción kagome contesto.

Kagome: Siiiiiiii … mi amor si me quiero casar con tigo !

Y le da un beso enorme a inuyasha para demostrarle lo mucho que o ama

Entran a la casa los dos abrazados y al entrar inuyasha se da cuenta que están sus amigas y prefiere taparse las orejas pero… Kagome le dice

Kagome: destápatelas ya todos los que están aquí saben toso de ti y de la otra época no te preocupes

Inuyasha: e…esta ….. Bien

Se las destapan y Ayumi, Eri, y Yuka van a como de costumbre le tocan las orejas y kagome se ríe

naomi: kagome se te izo tu deseo k le pediste ayer a la estrella

Kagome: si mama si se le queda viendo como es torturado por sus amigas  _(pero qur lindo se ve siendo torturado pero pobre ni modo eso yo también lo ise aunque yo tengo mas derecho de tocárselas y también mi mama se las toco jaja se be que nadie puede resistirse a ellas jajaja)_

Al día siguiente kagome le platico todo lo que a pasado y como se mueve el cachorro según el

Inuyasha: y duele cuando se mueve

Lo pregunta todo angustiado de saber que le dolía

Kagome: no... Para nada mi amor es normar al sentir que se mueve te da a entender que está vivo y que está bien y la verdad se solo algo raro pero lindo

En eso momento se mueve el chiquito se mueve y kagome le agarra la mano a inu para que sepa lo que se siente

Inuyasha: _(siente la patadita que lindo este es mi cachorro esta felicidad pensé que nunca la iba yo a sentir es maravilloso) _te amo mucho mi amor

Ya pasaron 2 meses más en esos 2 meses inuyasha se la pasaba ayudando a kagome en todo no la dejaba hacer nada ni siquiera la dejaba pararse sola y contándole lo que izo en la otra época sin ella le decía que estaba triste pero tenía que cuidar a shippo pos es como su hijo tanto como para kagome y también que sango y miroku ya se casaron y que Vivian juntos en un casita aunque el este casado no paraba de hacer manías…

Kagome estaba acostada en las piernas de inuyasha en el árbol sagrado que se avía convertido en humano pues era luna nueva cuando… kagome siente un enorme dolor en el estomago

Kagome: inuyasha

Inuyasha: si

Kagome: me podrías cargar a la casa es que parece que ya va a nacer él bebe

Inuyasha: si la carga en forma nupcial y la lleva a su habitación

Inuyasha feliz y muy nervioso la carga y la lleva a la casa

Inuyasha: le boya decir a tu mama lo que pasa

Kagome: si … ya se me paso pero esto solo es principio

Inuyasha: señora kagome esta enpesando a sentir dolores

Naomi: está bien allá voy… pero por favor… no me digas señora me puedes decir mama

Inuyasha: a claro ma…ma

Y se va con kagome a estar con ella a ayudarla en lo que el pueda

Kagome: hayyyyyyyyyyy me está doliendo cada vez mas no lo soporto

Naomi: espera mi amor ya mero pero aun no es la hora

Inuaysha: _(que puedo hacer parezco un inútil)_

En ese momento legan las amigas de kagome

Naomi: por favor hijo ve a atender a las chicas si y diles que kagome ya a tener a su hijo

Inuyasha no quería dejar a su mujer hay pero tuvo que ir con ellas porque su madre le dijo no tenía otra alternativa

Kagome: ve estaré bien… al parecer ya se calmo y diles k suban si…. Aunque sea un momento

Naomi: ve inuyasha yo la cuidare

Inuyasha: está bien

Inuyasha: hola

Eri, Yuka, Ayumi: hola inuyasha como esta kagome

Inuyasha: esta arriba parece que hoy nacerá el bebe

Todas: haaaaaaaaaaaa vamos a verla si anda inuyasha podemos subir aun que sea un momento

Inuysaha: si claro

Ya estando en la habitación de kagome

Todas: hola señora y como estas kagome

Kagome: _(hay pero que pregunta es esa pos claro que estoy con mucho dolor) _bien esto es normal

Eri: y no sabes que será

Kagome: no

Yuka: y porque no fuiste al hospital a que bisan el sexo o mejor porque no van a ya para tener al bebe es mejor no

Ayumi: cómo va a ir al hospital imagínate que en la pantalla para saber el sexo se ve que tiene orejas iguales a las de su padre solo imagínate y o pero si nace allá y nace con sus orejitas los médicos no se lo van a querer dar al bebe porque lo van a querer analizar y eso es muy cruel

Yuka: ajaj si es cierto no lo pensé

Kagome: _(hay Yuka yo también pensé es lo que puede pasar si nace como inuyasha y no quiero que le hagan daño a mi bebito)_

Kagome: inu...ya...sha no soporto mas esto es tu culpa

Inuyasha no sabe que hacer sabe que lo que dice lo dice sin saber

Naomi: es mejor que salgan chicas

Todas: si esperamos afuera tú puedes kagome

Naomi: inuyasha quédate aquí si kagome te necesita

Inuyasha: solo asintió y le dio la mano a kagome

Mientras tanto afuera

Abuelo: ya seré bisabuelo que alegría tendré un bisnieto hibrido

Souta: ya seré tío si qué será que será

Eri: muy pronto lo sabremos qué bueno que trajimos estos regalitos

Yuka: si

En la habitación se podía escuchar una unos gritos de dolor

Naomi: hija tu puedes un poco mas

Kagome: ya…. No…. Puedo…. Massssssss!

Inuyasha: tu puedes kagome…. hazlo por nuestro cachorro mi amor

Kagome con esas palabras le da ánimos y hace todo lo posible

Naomi: ya lo veo mi vida tu puedes uno mas

Kagome: hayyyyyyyy

Sus amigos abuelo y hermano escuchan un llanto que llena los ojos de los habitantes llenos de alegría y lágrimas

Naomi: que lindo felicidades es un lindo baroncito tengas les presento a su hijo

Kagome: que… bello no lo crees inu

Inuyasha: si... Es hermoso gracias por darme el mejor regalo de la vida mi amor

De repente kagome siente un enorme dolor en la estomago otra vez

Inuyasha: que…que pasa que le ocurre

Naomi: parece que este chiquito no venia solito hija otro intento si

Kagome le pasa el bebe a inuyasha y el agarra con una mano a kagome y en la otra carga a su cachorro

Naomi: bien hija tu puedes otro intento mas

Mientras tanto afuera

Eri: y ahora que pasa por que kagome empezó a gritar que estará pasando

Ayumi: yo creo que nos llevaremos una grata sorpresa chicas

Y otro llanto culmina a la casa

Souta: ooooo soy tío otra vez son 2

En la habitación

Naomi: hija ten es una hermosa niña

Kagome: esta hermosa… ya chiquita no llores aquí esta tu mami

Y parece que la nena entendiera dejo de llorar

Inuyasha: es hermosa mi amor me astado 2 pequeños angelitos gracias

Le da un beso en la frente a ella y a sus cachorros con lagrimas en sus ojos pos era la felicitada tan grande que no le importo que lo vieran llorar

Inuyasha: (llorando) está bien lindos kagome que bien que pude estar en este momento tan importante en nuestras vidas y como le vas a poner

Kagome: pues le quiero poner IZAYOI como tu mama

Inuyasha: enserio

Kagome: si te… gusta

Inuyasha: claro mi vida es hermoso y gracias por ponerle como mi madre y al niño

Kagome: que tal como tu padre inutaisho

Inuyasha: kagome gracias

La besa con tanto amor hasta que se separaron porque enteraron a conocer a sus cacharritos

En eso entran sus amigas abuelo y souta Y fueron dice sus amigas

Kagome: miren

Eri: miren es un niño es hermoso tiene el pelo de sus papa con unos rayitos de color negro y miren tiene orejitas de perrito

Souta: miren esta es una nenita es igual que su hermanito rayitos negros y unas orejitas de perrito

Abuelo: pero y el color de sus ojitos

Naomi: parece que no quieren que sepamos jj

En eso el pequeñito llora y abre sus lindos ojitos pero al oír el llanto izayoi se pone a llorar igual y abre sus ojitos

Yuka: miren el nene tiene ojos cafés y la nena dorados pero que hermosa combinación de ambos

Kagome: si verdad son hermosos

Ya kagome estaba muy cansada así que naomi les pide que salgan porque kagome tenía que darles de comer a sus hijos y también dormir

Todas: bueno nos vemos mañana kagome cuídate y inuyasha cuídalos

Inuyasha: claro que los cuidare con mi vida si es necesario

Ya todo se habían ido kagome ya les dio de comer a los bebes y inuyasha los puso en la cuna

Inuyasha: kagome descansa y gracias te amo

Kagome: de nada yo también te amo mi amor y mucho y nunca me ire de tu lado

Inuyasha: yo tampoco jamás me iré de tu lado

Kagome: donde viviremos

Inuyasha: done tú quieras mi amor

Kagome: si podemos pasar por el pozo otra vez me encantaría vivir en tu época mí amor

Inuyasha: en….serio

Kagome: claro allá esta nuestro hogar

Inuyasha: mi amor me haces muy feliz claro que si viviremos donde tú quieras

Inuyasha se acuesta en la cama junto a kagome la abraza y ambos se quedan así dormidos a esperar el amanecer y una nueva aventura

FIN

O tal vez no

Esta historia continuara pero me gustaría saber que les gustaría que lleve si

Espero tener pronto la siguiente temporada ustedes lectores serán de mucha ayuda

Y gracias por leer mis historias

Hasta pronto


End file.
